


Misconduct

by JayWrites



Series: Breach of Trust [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: AU!Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, prof!tom, professor!tom, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new semester begins and Tom and Malia have rekindled their illicit affair but will they be able to keep it hidden for long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Life is either a daring adventure or nothing." -- Helen Keller

Tom smiled politely as the students filed into the room. A few students he had taught previously greeted him with a, “Good afternoon, Professor Hiddleston,” while the others acknowledged him with a nod or grin. When the last student came in he closed the door and introduced himself.

“Good morning, students. Some of you may already know me but for the majority that doesn’t my name is Professor Hiddleston.” He walked up to a desk and handed the student a stack of papers. “Take one and pass it back,” he said before returning to the front of the classroom. “What you are about to receive is your syllabus. Your first assignment is due on Wednesday…” The class cut him off with a collective groan. Tom mocked them—eliciting a few chuckles from some of the students—before continuing.

“The assignment is not a long or hard one. It’s just a one paragraph response to Elliot’s ‘The Hollow Men.’ There is no right or wrong response unless, of course, you decide to not do it. This is a sophomore English class so I expect your writing to be fairly better than my freshman students.” He paused before adding, “Please tell me you all know the difference between a subject and a predicate.” The students chuckled at the statement. “You may laugh,” Tom said with a smile, “but I still have nightmares about last semester! One student…”

The sound of banging at the door cut him off. “I’ll get it,” a student said before rising and opening the door. When he did a pile of books slid across the floor followed by a flurry of brown curls. Upon seeing them, Tom rose from the desk he was leaning on. His heart rate began to increase. Was it her?

He and Malia hadn’t seen each other since the week before finals last semester. It was so hard for them to say goodbye—in case they wouldn’t be able to continue their trysts in the new year—so they opted not to say anything at all. They spent the last time they were together in each other’s arms laughing and fucking the night away. Then he went back to being a professor and she his student; and after that he spent his winter break in London while she returned to Chicago.

They texted and Skype’d almost daily over the break at first but these instances lessened as time wore on. She was working two jobs and was often too tired to converse and he was in a different time zone and eventually they fell out of contact.

But now it seemed that she had stumbled back into his life. The excitement of seeing that beautiful face again; of possibly being able to kiss and caress that supple flesh of hers again was nearly unbearable. He inhaled sharply in order to contain his enthusiasm. That was, however, until he saw a pale hand emerge from under the mountain of curls and the slight smile that had grown on his face dropped in disappointment. Of course it wasn’t her. This was a sophomore course after all.

“Oops. I’m such a klutz,” the girl said with a giggle. “I know! I’m late! I couldn’t find a parking spot. I had to park all the way near Lennox Hall. In a red zone of all places! You don’t think they’ll tow me, do you?”

“No,” a random student answered from the back of the class. “Yellow zones get you towed, I think. Red gets you ticketed.”

“Oh,” she replied in a perky tone as she retrieved her fallen books from the student who had opened the door for her. “A ticket’s not so bad!” She took an empty seat in front of the class. “You can continue, Professor,” she said taking one of the syllabi that were still making its way around the room.

Tom didn’t bother to hide his annoyance. At least when Malia disturbed his class five months ago, she had the courtesy to be apologetic. “Oh, may I?” His sarcastic tone again elicited snickers from the class. “Well, thank you so much, Miss…”

“Hart. Meagan Hart. You might want to remember that, Professor.” She gave him a flirtatious wink which Tom rolled his eyes at. It was going to be another long semester.

____________________

The first couple of weeks were hectic—which wasn’t unusual for a new term seeing as both the faculty and students were still getting accustomed to their schedules. For Tom, the frenetic routine acted as a welcomed distraction. The more he focused on his work the less time he would have to spend thinking about her. However, when he did get some down time, she quickly invaded his thoughts.

He missed her terribly.

He feared that without her vivacious personality the pallid dreariness that was his old self would return. He had found life anew in her lips; and he was sure heaven itself had lain between her thighs. To go back to the man he was—a man that had existed but never truly lived—was unacceptable. And yet he had no choice but to continue, somehow, without her. It was a truth that he dreaded.

Another welcoming distraction was the weekly study sessions he volunteered to supervise every Sunday evening (the faculty were only mandated to attend at least one). Since it was still fairly early in the semester there weren’t many students that required the assistance of him or the student workers so he spent most of his time either readjusting his syllabi or grading assignments. He was looking over one of these assignments when he heard one of the student workers call his name.

“Professor Hiddleston,” the deep baritone of William Jefferson beckoned, “we have a new worker.” Tom looked up from the papers and his mouth dropped in shock when he saw Malia standing next to William. William didn’t notice the expression on Tom’s face and continued, “Professor this is…”

“Malia,” Tom said softly.

“You know each other?”

“Yeah,” Malia replied with a smile. “I had him last semester.”

A quick flush of red spread across Tom’s face at the innuendo. “Sh-she means she took my class,” he stumbled out.

“I kinda figured that. So…I’ll just show her how we run things here…”

“It’s okay,” Malia interrupted; her eyes were still locked on Tom’s. “I’m sure the professor can help me.” She licked her plump lips as she spoke and Tom shoved his hands into his pocket in order to resist grabbing her.

He cleared his throat. “Uh…yeah, William, I can show her the ropes.” William furrowed his brow. He could feel the tension between Tom and Malia although he couldn’t quite understand it. He just knew that he needed to free himself from the increasing awkwardness. He gave a weak nod before quickly moving to another side of the room.

There were so many things Tom wanted to say to Malia; to ask her; to _do_ to her. Yet, there were too many watchful eyes and he had to be smart and professional. He gave her a quick tour and showed her how the study session operated.

After the tour, he returned to the desk he was originally sitting at and watched her for the rest of the night. He tried to redirect his attention to the rest of his ungraded assignments but it was damn hard to do so when Malia was mere feet away from him. When she called him over to help with a student, he fought the urge to grab a handful of those wild curls and bury his face in them. When she leaned over his shoulder to look at something he caught a whiff of her scent—today she smelled of watermelon—and it made him want to attempt to lick the flavor off her. And when she bent over to pick up a dropped pencil he fought back the urge to grab her and throw her across the table and fuck her hard on it.

However, as the number of people dwindled over the next hour or so, he allowed himself to become bold. When he was sure no one was watching, he entwined a strand of her hair between his fingers before placing his hands back on his pockets. Later, he ran a hand down the small of her back while she helped a fellow student. When the number of people had lessened to four—them, William, and one remaining tutee—when the others weren’t looking he gently caressed one side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into the warmth of his touch.

Nine o’clock rolled around and it was time to close down the session. After they locked up the room and bid William goodbye, Tom grabbed Malia by the elbow and pulled her into a corner of the library where the study session was housed. The only light in the corner came from the street lights shining in from the windows. Before Malia could speak, Tom pressed her against a nearby wall and kissed her.

____________________

William had gotten to the main floor before he realized he left his dorm key in the room upstairs. He opted to forgo taking the elevator and, since he was an athletic type, reasoned it would be much quicker to run up the stairs than wait for the elevator to come down from whichever floor it was last on. He was slightly out of breath when he finally reached the fifth floor—perhaps he had overestimated his abilities. He mentally cursed himself when he saw the darkened room. He hoped his roommate wouldn’t be too upset with him when he told him that he had lost his room key—again.

He was about to turn back to leave when he heard a moan.

A smile grew across his face as he crept toward the sound. He stood behind a bookshelf and tried to make out the two figures. The light coming in from the windows only illuminated various parts of the lovers. William could make out the man’s upper back and the woman’s brown arm that draped across it.

He felt slightly pervy watching them yet his curiosity wouldn’t allow him to look away; although, to his credit, he did resist the urge to reach into his pants and alleviate his building arousal. As he continued to watch the couple, he was eventually able to make out their distinct forms but he still couldn’t make out their faces.

“Pro…fess…sor…,” the woman murmured out.

William raised a brow at the voice. It sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. Also, he wondered who the professor was. Immediately Professor Hiddleston came to mind and he shook the thought away. There was absolutely no way a boring old stuffed-shirt like Hiddleston would be fucking a girl in the library. He doubted the dull professor ever saw a woman naked before and especially doubted he would know what to do with one if he had.

“Oh…god…,” the woman’s voiced called William’s attention back to them. It really bothered him that he couldn’t place that voice. It was like trying to recall a dream that had been so vivid the night before.

The man quickly turned the woman around and immediately began fucking her from behind. She started to call out again but he placed his hand over her mouth. William could hear the sound of the man’s hips slapping against the woman’s ass and, again, he fought the desire to touch himself.

“I’ve…I’ve missed you,” the man said between breaths. Upon hearing the sound of the man’s voice, William clasped a fist over is mouth.

 _Holy shit_ , he thought, _it_ is _Hiddleston!_ He had known and worked close with Professor Hiddleston for the last two years. He could recognize that accented timbre anywhere. He smiled at the revelation. _You goddamn dog! I severely underestimated you!_

William surmised that Hiddleston must have removed his hand from the woman’s mouth because she replied with, “I…missed you…too…”

It took him a minute but William finally worked out who the mystery girl was. The awkward tension that nestled between her and Professor Hiddleston in the session earlier added to the fact that he couldn’t recall either of them following him down the stairs after they locked up.

“Malia,” William whispered aloud before covering his mouth with his hand. Yet neither of them heard him because they were lost in the ecstasy of their orgasm. William quickly but quietly snuck back towards the stairs. He didn’t want to risk them catching him.

When he was sure that he was a good distance away from the couple he sprinted down the stairs, out the front doors of the library, and all the way to his residence hall. His adrenaline helped him climb the three flights of stairs (a cake walk compared to the five at the library) and rapped on his room door.

His roommate, Terry, opened the door and his face held an annoyed expression. “Please don’t tell me you forgot your key again. I swear to god, Will, I’m gonna tell them to give me a roommate that can keep up with his shit!”

“Nah, man, listen…,” William said while drawing in huge breaths of air. “You’ll never fucking believe what I just saw!”


	2. Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.” ― Federico García Lorca

Tom checked the time on his watch as he exited the building where his office was housed. 6:30 p.m. He sighed at the time. He was supposed to be out of his office two hours ago but a student had come in at the last minute. They were crying their eyes out about their grade on a recent test and, between broken sobs, had begged for some type of extra credit out of fear that they would not pass his class and, thus, lose their scholarship. It took nearly twenty minutes to calm the distressed student and another thirty to help them figure out what actions were needed in order for them to pass the rest of the semester.

After the student left, Tom was about to run out of his office when the department head, Dean Sutton, stopped him and chatted him up about something (he wasn’t entirely sure what since he spent most of their tedious conversation casually eyeing the time on his watch). He was supposed to meet Malia at the back entrance of her dorm at six thirty but it seemed as if the universe was intent on making him late.

She would, no doubt, be annoyed but ultimately she would forgive him but not before she made him make it up to her. As he listened to his boss ramble on about the university cutting expenditures (Tom had no idea what that had to do with him and couldn’t give enough of a shit to ask), he imagined Malia “punishing” him for his tardiness. She would probably pout and demand that he kissed her from head to toe. And he would gladly obey. He could already taste the salty flavor of her soft skin on his tongue as he licked and bit up her thigh to her and stomach before taking a moment to lick and suck on those glorious breasts of hers.

Then he would kiss her deeply; allowing his tongue to wrestle against hers while his hands travelled down her curvaceous frame but stopping mere inches about her pussy. He wouldn’t dare taste her until she begged him to; then he would fall to his knees and bury his face in the heaven that lay between her thighs. God…he could almost feel her delicate fingers grabbing onto his hair as she gently rocked her hips against his tongue. He could almost hear the chorus of either his title or his name falling from her lips. He took a deep breath and dropped his attaché case to the front of his pants to cover his growing erection.

He extended a polite farewell to his boss as he walked toward his car. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Malia leaning against the back of his car as she blew bubbles with her gum. She wore a faux fur trimmed jacket that seemed to swallow her whole, a skirt that was too shirt for the winter weather, and pair of brown boots that were currently being scuffed up by her absentmindedly kicking at the rocks on the ground that surrounded her book bag.

"Hello, Professor."

Tom felt his cock twitch at the low, seductive tone in which she spoke. It took everything in him not to run to her and take her right there in the parking lot. Instead, fully aware that campus life wouldn’t die down until late at night, he remained composed and said, “Hello, Malia. What are you doing here?” When he got closer to her he added, “ _I’m_ supposed to pick _you_ up,” in a whisper.

Malia responded by grabbing his tie before saying, “Kiss me, Professor.”

There was nothing he would love to do more than taste the flavor of that gum on her lips but he feared someone might see them. “No, Malia. Not here.”

“Why not?”

Before he could reply, she grabbed his free hand (the other retained a firm grip on his case) and began kissing on the tips of his fingers. His breathing slowed as she began to suck on his long index finger. “Malia…,” her name escaped his lips in a breathless whisper. He was going to tell her to wait—just for twenty minutes or so while he drove then back to his apartment—but, truthfully, he didn’t want her to stop. “Is this you punishing me for being late?”

She didn’t answer. Instead she locked her brown eyes on his blue ones as she rolled her tongue around his finger. Once it was good and wet, she widened her stance a little and guided his hand between her legs. “Malia, wait…,” his words were cut off by the feeling of his finger sliding between her warm folds. He looked around the parking lot and was relieved that they were currently the only two people outside.

He looked back at her. Malia’s eyes were closed and her head was tilted back slightly as she ground against his hand. She looked so damn enticing. He could no longer resist. He dropped the case him his hand and smiled at her mouth dropping open as he slid a second finger into her. “You like this, you naughty thing,” he asked as he pumped is fingers in and out of her wet cunt faster.

She smiled devilishly as she palmed his growing erection through his slacks, “It looks like I’m not the only one, Professor.”

Tom hissed as he gently bucked his hips against her hand. He ensnared her bottom lip between his and sucked on it before darting his tongue into her mouth. Malia’s hand found the zipper of his pants and pulled it down. She was just about to free his cock when they heard a voice call out Tom’s name.

“Professor Hiddleston!”

Tom fingers froze inside Malia and he felt his heart drop. Was this it? Had he finally gotten stupid enough to get caught? He could handle being fired and maybe having to run back to London in disgrace but if this was to be the last time he would ever spend with Malia before the shit hit the fan he would have much rather spent it in his warm bed either on top of or under her rather than being teased in the late January air.

While he pondered his fate, Malia removed his fingers from inside her and quickly readjusted her skirt. She couldn’t resist placing a peck on his lips before sliding from under him with a smile. She reached for his pants and he jerked back in fear that she would start up again but immediately calmed when she zipped him up. He mouthed a “thank you” before slowly turning to face his fate.

“Yes,” Tom asked softly; the words shook with nervousness.

“Professor Hiddleston! I’m so glad I caught you,” the stout man said between large puffs of breaths. “I was just wondering if—oh! I didn’t know you were with someone.” The tension that had built in Tom’s stomach began to ease. “I saw you through the window but I didn’t…see…her…”

Tom grew anxious again as he saw his colleague slowly process what he had just walked upon. Tom opened his mouth to form some semblance of an excuse but found himself lost for words. What could he say that would explain why he was mere inches away from fucking this lovely student on the trunk of his car?

“Dr. Higgins,” Malia’s sweet voice chimed in. “How are you?” She extended her hand to him.

He shook it cautiously and furrowed his brow as he tried to place her face. “Do…do I know you, young lady?” He had over five hundred students per semester and it would be hell trying to remember the name and face of every one of them.

“I’m Malia Givens. I had you last semester for Romance Lit and I’m in your 11:00 British Lit course.” A smile crooked in the corner of Tom’s face as he watched Dr. Higgins eyes roll over as he tried to recall her. “Surely you remember me, Doctor. You said I turned in the best essay you’ve seen in years. Not to brag, of course.”

Dr. Higgins mouth dropped open and he let out a loud “Oh!” as he finally realized who she was. “Malia Givens! Yes! Best work I have seen from a freshman in so long. Thomas, she wrote an absolutely _inspired_ paper on Kipling’s _The Jungle Book._ ”

“I believe you, Eric. Miss Givens is…quite the remarkable student.” Tom looked down at her and smiled. He was impressed at how quickly (and easily) she managed to divert Higgins’ attention.

 “Indeed she is. Although, I do think you weren’t entirely too fair on Mr. Kipling, Miss Givens.”

“Well, he _was_ a xenophobic racist, Dr. Higgins. Or did you miss the section in my paper where I bring up ‘The White Man’s Burden’?”

“Well, no, I-I guess we can’t…,” he let out a huff as he removed his glasses and used the edge of his shirt to wipe imaginary smudges off them—a nervous habit of his—before returning them to his face and wiping the sweat from his brow, “we-we can’t just ignore that..”

“You wanted to speak to me, Eric,” Tom asked half taking pity on his colleague, half trying to rush the conversation so he could take Malia back to his place and finish what they had started.

Higgins’ eyes rolled over again as he tried to remember why he had stopped Tom. “Oh! I wanted to know if Dean Sutton had talked to you about the budget cuts.”

Tom could vaguely remember the word being thrown around in their conversation earlier but had no desire to discuss the issue further. “Uh…yes, he did. But I-I really don’t have time to talk about it tonight, Eric. I have to get home.”

“Oh?” Higgins’ eyes darted to Malia before returning back to Tom’s.

Tom could see Higgins begin to again slowly reprocess the image he had interrupted earlier and before he could attempt to fashion an excuse, Malia picked up her book bag and quickly interjected, “I should go. Thank you for the extra credit opportunity, Professor Hiddleston.”

“Uh, you’re…welcome,” Tom replied cautiously. He wasn’t sure where Malia was going with this but he was certain that whatever she was about to say in the next few seconds would be better than anything he could bullshit.

“Extra credit, hmm?” The phrase seemed to only fuel Higgins’ suspicions but Malia was unconcerned.

She gave a tittering laugh and said, “Yeah. See I got real lazy this week and skipped a couple of classes and missed a very important assignment. I was headed to the library to catch up on them when I spotted Professor Hiddleston and I saw an opportunity to beg for sympathy. Which reminds me, I was hoping I could maybe convince you to have pity on me for the classes I missed as well.”

Tom smiled at her cleverness and at the fact that Higgins appeared to believe her seeing as the former suspicious expression on his face had relaxed into a smile. It seemed as though Malia’s cunning came as second nature. She wasn’t just some accidental vixen who was ignorant of the power she held to subject grown men—men who fucking knew better—to her whim. She knew that she could wrap a man around her finger with just a few words and an innocent smile or a bat of her lashes. She had told Tom once that she always got what she wanted. And he believed her. Tom had too many memories of her giggling victoriously as he succumbed to her kiss or touch.

And now she effortlessly worked on her next victim. He watched enthralled as she tucked a lock of her long brown curls behind her left ear as she gave Higgins a (non-flirtatious) giggle while she talked him into giving her an extra credit assignment—a task that would normally be difficult to do since Higgins was infamous for being an even worse stickler for the rules than he was. When their conversation ended, Malia waved them both farewell but when Higgins’ back was turned she made a gesture with her hands and mouthed “text me” to Tom before heading toward the library.

Tom hurried the conversation with his colleague along and rushed to his car. Once inside he texted Malia promptly and she told him to pick her up from the south entrance if the library. The south entrance was less crowded than the main but there were enough people around that he feared she would be seen getting into his car. However, his fear was assuaged when the group of students entered the building after greeting a friend he assumed they were waiting for. Moments later, Malia bounced out of the double doors and slid into his backseat.

“You don’t want to sit in the passenger’s,” he asked as he drove away from the building.

“No, I’ll stay back here. They keep it fucking freezing in the library! It’s the middle of fucking winter, for chrissake!”

“They do that for the computers. To keep them from overheating.”

“Yeah, well…now my fingers are numb. See?” She put the tips of her fingers to his neck and he flinched at the cold digits on his warm skin.

“Yikes! Don’t so that, Malia! I could’ve crashed the car!”

“Sorry,” she giggled. “I guess I need warming up.”

“Well, why didn’t you just sit in the front so you can be next to the vent?”

Malia unzipped her jacket. “That’s not the kind of warming up I was talking about, Professor.” Tom raised an eyebrow and took a quick look at her in the rear view mirror. What he saw made a delighted smile form on his face.

Malia was looking at him from under her lashes as her bright yellow lace bra and a hint of her brown cleavage perked from under the flaps of her jacket.

“Oh. My god,” he said as he tried to keep his focus on the road but Malia had begun to run her hands up his arm.

“Pull over, Professor.”

“I would love to, darling, but we’re still on campus.” The university was enormous and the library was planted firmly in the heart of the campus. Also, seeing as it was still fairly early in the evening and a weekday, the campus was still crawling with life. Even if he could find an empty spot nearby (something he highly doubted) he still couldn’t risk the chance of them being seen together; no matter how badly he wanted to climb into the back seat and ravish her.

However, Malia would not be deterred. She kissed and nibbled on the spot where a just a few minutes before her cold fingers had been and Tom fought the urge to close his eyes and give into the feeling of her lips on him. She traced her tongue up his neck and licked and bit at his right earlobe. She held it in her teeth before finally letting it go and continuing kissing back down his neck. Tom gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white; his pants began to tighten as his cock hardened.

“You know,” she whispered in his ear, “I’m still wet from before. From when your fingers were deep inside of me.” Tom swallowed hard. “There’s a parking lot a little ways ahead. Pull over so I can remind you how warm I am.”

Tom could no longer resist. He forgot to put on his left turn signal—earning him a few annoyed honks from his fellow drivers—as he turned into the parking lot. The lot was designated student parking but it was rarely used since it was pretty far from the most active campus buildings. (The only building it was closest to was the gym and even that was a good walk away). Currently there were only five poor souls parked sparsely around the lot but Tom paid no mind to them as he exited the driver’s seat and walked to the back.

Once inside he and Malia tore at each other. She straddled him and their mouths hungrily met one another as he helped her finish removing her jacket before working on freeing his stiff cock from his pants. Tom took a moment to admire how lovely her bright colored bra looked against her skin; her nipples standing erect from either the cold or arousal. He unhooked her bra carefully as if he were stealing an early peek at a Christmas present. Once it was removed, he wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck on it. While he delicately licked and bit at her nipple, he slipped two fingers inside her. She hissed initially at the feeling of his cold digits inside her but then began to moan as his fingers acclimated to her warmth as he repeatedly hooked his fingers into her.

He moved to her other breast as he finger fucked her faster causing her juices to pool into his palm. “F-fuck…Professor!” She began to buck her hips against his hand in an attempt to bring on her orgasm. She could feel it building within her. She was so close… Suddenly Tom removed his fingers from inside her. “No. Don’t stop,” she said with a whimper.

Normally, Tom would never deny her an orgasm but he wanted to be deep inside her when she came. He brought his soaked fingers to his lips and sucked on a finger. She grabbed his hand and pulled it from his mouth before wrapping her lips around two of his fingers. He smiled at the image of her large eyes looking at him almost innocently as she sucked his fingers clean of her juices.

“Can you turn around,” he asked.

With a finger still in her mouth, she nodded her head and mumbled, “Mmm-hmm.”

They both laughed as she attempted to maneuver to readjust herself. Tom let out a soft “ow” as her foot accidentally hit against his thigh. “Oops. Sorry,” Malia said after she was finally properly situated. The front half of her body was in the front of the car while the back half remain in the back with Tom. Her short skirt had risen in all the commotion and now rested around her waist giving him a full view of her glorious backside.

He licked his lips as he caressed her ass. “It’s okay. Are you all right?”

“This is hella uncomfortable, dude.” She wiggled her body in an attempt to relieve the pressure from being squeezed between the two front seats. “Why did your tall ass buy such a small car?”

Tom chuckled as he ran two fingers against the back of her pussy causing her to tremble slightly. He quickly sucked her juices off them before joking, “You’re the one who wanted me to pull over so you could ‘remind me’ of how warm you are, remember?”

Malia sucked her teeth and opened her mouth to respond with a childish retort but her words were lost when she felt him rub the tip of his cock against her pussy. He smiled as she let out an “mmm” as he placed the tip of his cock against her entrance. “I’m sorry? You were about to say something?” She mumbled out something about hating him but he didn’t take her seriously and laughed in response. It wasn’t very often that he had the upper hand in their trysts so he reveled in those few moments he did. He grabbed her hips and her mouth dropped as he slowly eased himself into her.

“Hmmm…yes…,” she called out as she slowly bucked her hips as she rode him.

Tom bit his bottom lip as he began to move his hips in rhythm with hers. She threw her head back and a few of her long curls slapped against his face leaving a faint trace of that mixed tropical fruit scent that he constantly failed to place. He entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back causing her to yelp. She grabbed the headrest and began to bounce on his dick.

The temperature in the car began to warm from their activity. He licked the few beads of sweat that were forming on her back before tightening his grip on her hips and thrusting into her. He smiled at the sight of her cheeks jiggling at each slap of his hips against her ass.

“Fucking hell, Pro…fess…sor…” She began to shudder as he hit that spot within her and threatened to make her come hard. “Keep…doing that…”

But he didn’t listen to her. Instead he slowed his thrusts and ground against her ass. She tried to bounce on his cock again but his hold was too firm. She could only rock her hips in rhythm with his.

He gritted his teeth as he buried his face in the curve of her back. “Shit,” he whispered against her flesh.

He licked her again. He loved the salty taste of her skin against his tongue and the way she would gasp as he trailed it across her body. He also loved how softly his name fell from her lips as he drove himself deeper into her.

“Say it again,” he commanded. “Say my name.”

“Thoma—ah! ah!—“ He grinned deviously at the sound of his name merging into broken moans as he began to fuck her fast again.

“Say it, Malia! Say my name!”

“T-t-t…”

He laughed at her failure to comply as he slammed into her. He grit his teeth as he continued to fuck her hard and fast. Soon the sound of their grunts and moans mixed with the repeated sound of their bodies coming together filled the car.

Malia couldn’t hold out any longer and shuddered out an “F-fu-u-uck!” as she came. The feeling of her pulsing around his cock brought on his orgasm. Tom’s nails sunk deeper into her flesh as his cock twitched and filled her with his seed.

“Shit,” he said between heaving breaths as he rested his head against her back.

“Right,” Malia agreed. “You’ve never been that rough with me before.”

Tom’s face flushed with shame. “I’m so sorry, darling!” He placed kisses across her back. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“No,” she said while trying to adjust herself to better see his face. “I kinda liked it.”

“Did you, now?”

“Yeah. You telling me to say your name? Shit was pretty hot, Professor. Matter of fact, I’m getting turned on just thinking about it.”

“Oh really?”

“Really really. You think you’re up for another round or are you too much of an old man to get it up again?” He slapped her ass in response and she let out a yelp before giggling.

—————————

Terry briskly jogged through the cold weather as he made his way from the gym to his car. He hit the “trunk” button on the keyless entry pad and quickly tossed his gym bag inside before shutting it and, again via keyless entry, unlocked his doors and slid inside. His cell rang as he closed the door behind him. He smiled as the name and photo of his girlfriend lit up the screen. He hit the “answer” button.

“Hey, girl,” he said. “Nah. I just came from working out. Did ten miles on the inside track. Yeah.” He stuck the key in the ignition and turned it over. He groaned as the cool air blew through the vents—he hated that it took forever for his car to warm up.

“I don’t know…what _are_ we gonna do if I come over? You wearing _what_? Damn, girl…but is your bitch roommate over there?” He sucked his teeth. “Because she a bitch, babe!”

He caught some movement out of the corner of his left eye and turned his focus to it. He saw a tall man get out of the back of a car. “Mmm-hmm…,” he replied absentmindedly to a question his girlfriend asked. He continued to watch as the man adjusted his clothes before leaning his head back into the back of the car as if he was talking to someone. The man moved back from the door and Terry’s eyes grew wide in surprise as a small curly-haired woman hopped out the back.

“Damn, baby, I think I just came in on somebody fucking! Yes, Gina, I’m listening to you but listen to me! There’s this couple out here fucking! No, I’m not watching them! I mean…they just finished.”

Terry continued watching the couple as the man pulled the woman into an embrace. “Yes, I’m sure! I don’t know. I’m too far away to see their faces but it’s some white guy. Yeah. But the chick black though.” He sucked his teeth again. “Because they parked under a streetlight! I know what I seeing. Hold up.”

Terry turned the camera on and zoomed in and snapped a few pictures. “I took some pics. I’ma show them to you when I come over since you don’t believe my ass. Is there parking near O’Grady hall? Damn! Okay. I’ll be over in a few.”

Terry ended the call and threw his cell in the empty passenger seat. He returned his attention back to the couple who were now seated inside the front of the car. He grabbed his phone again and took another picture; this time of the side of the car. He could vaguely remember seeing it more than once around campus—a car that old and ugly was bound to stand out amongst the thousands that drove through the campus on a daily basis. The car turned over, reversed, and drove off the lot. Terry took one last look over the photos before, once again, tossing it into the passenger seat. He turned on the radio before also driving away.


	3. Peaches & Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "[O]ne cannot take pleasure without giving pleasure, and that every gesture, every caress, every touch, every glance, every last bit of the body has its secret, which brings happiness to the person who knows how to wake it." -- Hermann Hesse

Malia sat on the counter top, dangling her legs over the edge as she watched Tom stir the sauce for the spaghetti that was boiling on a separate aisle. “Now the oregano, please,” he said to her as he stretched out his hand to receive the ingredient.

Malia grabbed the bowl that sat next to her and gleefully handed it to him. “Oregano.”

She smiled as she watched him hum some tune to himself as he sprinkled in the ingredient. She loved watching him cook. It was a hidden talent that she discovered one day last semester after one of their many trysts when she awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He had pulled all the stops: spinach and cheese omelet, hash browns, turkey links, pancakes and fresh squeezed orange juice. He had shrugged it off like it wasn’t a big deal. “I just wanted to cook you a little something,” he had told her; but when she opened her mouth to protest that the feast that laid before her was anything but trivial, he quickly shoveled a piece of the omelet into her mouth. It was so delicious that she was certain that eating it was nothing short of a religious experience. From then on, he prepared a meal or two whenever they would meet.

“You ever think about being a chef,” Malia asked as she grabbed peach from a nearby bowl of fruit and carelessly tossed between her hands. “Ya know, if this whole teaching thing don’t work out?”

Tom chuckled while he continued to stir the food. “You’d have to go to school for that. Besides, I’m not that great a cook.”

“Bruh, please. You know you got them skills on lock.”

“Do I now,” Tom asked with a laugh.

Malia nodded her head and took a bite of the peach. “How’d you learn to cook so good?”

“I learned from my grandmother actually. She moved in with us after my grandfather died because my mother didn’t want her to be alone and since both my parents were terrible cooks it fell to her.”

“Aww.” She took another bite of the peach and closed her eyes. He opened them again and hunched her shoulders before saying, “I tried to imagine what you looked as a kid but all I can see is your head on a little kid’s body.”

Tom burst out in laughter. “I can show you a picture after dinner. I was adorable.”

“I bet you were.”

“Well,” he said after a second thought. “I had big ears and buck teeth but still very cute.”

“Oh my god. Now I’m imagining your head on a child’s body but with big ol’ Dumbo ears and Bugs Bunny teeth.” She began to cackle at the image and Tom couldn’t help but to join in.

“Salt,” he asked after taking a moment to let his laughter subside.

“Salt,” she repeated, her voice still holding a chuckle, as she handed him the shaker.

“You know,” he said as he shook the salt into the sauce, “if you want, I can teach you how to cook.” He tapped the stirring spoon to the tip of his tongue and winced at the flavor before sprinkling in a little more oregano. He took another taste and nodded in approval.

“No, thank you,” she replied as she watched him. It was strange but he seemed more in his element here than in the classroom. “Cooking isn’t really my thing. Besides…I’m much fonder of the other things you’ve taught me.” She said this with a hint of seduction in her tone. She couldn’t explain it but watching him cook was a major turn on.

Tom caught the tone of her voice and turned his attention to her. She brought the peach she had been eating on to her mouth and took another bite of it. The juices from the fruit ran down her chin and dropped onto the large shirt she wore. She licked her lips before giving him a flirty smile and biting one corner of her bottom lip. She was daring him to taste them and Tom just couldn’t resist. He brought a finger under her chin and lifted her face then he wrapped his thin lips around her plump ones and sucked the remaining peach flavor off of them. His mouth then moved to her chin. He kissed it before licking up the nectar. He pulled back and grabbed the fruit from her hand and brought it to her mouth. She bit into it and more of the liquid fell down her chin. Tom immediately began to lick it up.

His tongue danced across her jaw. She giggled before succumbing to a moan as his tongue moved down her neck. She gently wiggled her hips as she ran a hand through his hair. She clutched his short, black hair and called out, “Mmm…Professor…”

He dropped the peach onto the floor—giving no care to where it rolled off to—before grabbing her thick thighs and massaging them. His mouth moved from one side of her neck to the other. He nibbled and sucked on her as his hands continued to move up her thighs. When his hands reached the bottom of her shirt, he reached under the fabric and rubbed her pussy through her panties. She panted as she ground against his fingers causing her underwear to dampen with her growing wetness. “Fuck…me…Professor.”

Tom didn’t hesitate to comply. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and she rolled her round hips from one side to another as he lifted it from under her before pulling it completely off her body. He carelessly tossed it to the floor behind him before grabbing the edge of her panties and pulling them to the side. He spat on two fingers before running them between the folds of her pussy. He kissed her again as he continued to finger her and when he was sure she was wet enough he pulled his sweats down far enough to free his hard cock. He pulled her to the edge of the counter and slammed into her. “Ah! Fuck,” she called out at the feeling of him stretching her.

He buried his face in her neck as he drove into her. He licked at the beads of sweat that had begun to form on her skin. She wrapped an arm around his neck; the other was firmly planted on the counter for support as she lifted slightly and rocked her hips to meet his rhythm. “Fuck! Malia,” he growled against her skin.

“Ha-harder,” she demanded between pants. “Fuck me harder!” Tom sunk his fingernails into her thighs and began to ram harder and faster. He fucked her as if they were old lovers catching up from long absence. He fucked her as if he hadn’t been with a woman in decades and was making up for lost time. And Malia loved every second of it. Each stroke he delivered caused an appreciative chorus of moans to fall from her lips.

The sauce cooking on the stove began to bubble over; the spaghetti was starting to burn and stick to the bottom of the boiler. But Tom didn’t care. His only focus was the beautiful vixen in front of him who was now whimpering out his title. It was amazing how a simple word could sound so erotic on the tongue of a lover. He reached up and grasped a handful of her curls. “Pull it,” she breathlessly commanded. Tom once again obeyed. He yanked her head back and she quivered out a “yes” when he did.

“Say my name,” he panted.

“Thom-Thomas,” she whispered between breaths.

“My whole name!”

“Thoma-ah! Mmm…Thomas W-William Hiddleston.” She could feel her orgasm building within her.

He pulled her hair harder. “Louder, Malia! Say it louder!”

“Fuck! Thomas William Hidd—aah! Fuck!” Her lids fluttered as her eyes rolled back and her body shook as she came.

“Fuck,” Tom called out at the feeling of her walls clenching and massaging his cock. He gnashed his teeth as he came hard inside her. He remained inside her as they both tried to catch their breaths. He cupped her face in his hands and placed soft kisses across hit before finally landing on her lips. “You all right,” he asked. “I didn’t mean to be so rough with you, darling. I apologize.”

She gave him a sweet smile. “Yeah. I’m fine. I told you I like it.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never been _that_ rough.” He kissed her again. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Bruh, your spaghetti is doing worse than me.”

He looked over at the burnt food on the stove and swore to himself. “Shit shit shit shit!” He turned off the fire before grabbing the oven mitts and pulling the boiler off the stove and putting it in the sink behind him and turning on the cold water. Malia readjusted her panties before hopping off the counter. She grabbed her shirt off the ground and quickly put it on before helping him scour the burnt food off the cookware. “I’m sorry, Malia,” Tom said with a pout. “I really wanted you to have a nice dinner.”

“We still can.” She walked to the fridge and removed the magnets that held a couple of coupons to the local Pizza Hut and Panda Express. “Italian or Chinese?”

He shook his head and smiled before taking the coupons from her and giving them a once over. “Hmm…Why not both?” He suddenly grabbed her causing her to giggle. He pulled her close and readjusted his glasses. “It’ll take a while before they get here. We could really work up an appetite.”

“Ooh.” She reached into his sweats and palmed his cock; she giggled as she watched his mouth drop as she touched him. “I like the way you think, Professor.”


End file.
